Gray Area
by Celleoid
Summary: Elsa comes out to her parents. It was a mistake right from the start. Her parents being disgusted by her preference of women over men was bad enough, but Anna. What would Anna think? elsanna, rated T for language and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

She laid on her orange-yellow bed sheets with her arms sprawled out on either side of her body in a haphazard manner. A jet of air flew out of her mouth and propelled a stray strand of strawberry-blonde hair back into place. Her closed eyes slowly opened as she raised her iPod to her face, selecting a different song to play. She was growing sick of listening to Green Day on endless repeat. Of course, the only reason she was listening to the song in the first place was because her boyfriend, Kristoff, had given her one of their albums as a Valentine's Day gift. She wanted to somehow convince her ears that what she was listening to didn't have the ability to put her to sleep faster than morning lectures on Mondays.

Anna sat up with a yawn accompanied by a stretch. She hummed with satisfaction as she felt her muscles warm and her back unwind. It'd been an eventless day. The girl's past eight hours had consisted of lounging around the house and sneaking bags of chips upstairs—bags that she knew belonged to her father. She chuckled as she imagined her father's face growing red and his nostrils flaring when he finds out that his gluttonous daughter had once again stolen his food.

Just as the silky voice of Idina Menzel started to fade when the song on her iPod was nearing its end, Anna heard the breaking of glass and a loud thud. She jumped at the noise and pulled her earbuds out.

_What's going on?_

The girl scampered over to her door and yanked at the knob. The sound of her feet hitting hardwood stairs echoed throughout the ghostly silent house. She hurried into the kitchen, and her eyes widened at the scene before her.

The remnants of a broken wine glass lay in a puddle of white wine. Her mother, the one guilty of the mess, had both of her hands clasped over her mouth, her eyes betraying her shock. Her father stood at her mother's side and bore an unreadable gaze unto a figure standing before him. The figure had its head down; it's hands at its chest. Platinum blond bangs curtained its face, hiding the expression of its bearer.

"Elsa?" Anna cautiously stepped forward. "What's wrong, guys? Did someone break the glass or something?"

For what seemed like forever, no one paid heed to the younger sister, not until her father turned his head to direct his gaze at Anna. However, just as his mouth opened to speak, Elsa brushed past her sister and ran out the house, leaving an open door and questioning eyes in her stead.

* * *

_Shit, shit, shit! Why did you ever drink the wine?! You know that wine gives you a serious case of blabbermouth! You just had to go and come out to your homophobic parents, didn't you? Granted, keeping everything wrapped up was frustrating, no it was agony even. But whatever made you think that revealing that you practically drool over every curve of a breast and gape at every glimpse of soft, slender legs would be any better? Now, your life is definitely going to change for the worse. And Anna. _She gulped. _What will Anna think? _

Her eyebrows knitted in frustration as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her cheek. Elsa was out of breath. It'd been a while since she had had any sort of vigorous exercise, what with her staying cooped up in her room and studying practically 24/7. Fortunately, her destination was not far off as she could see the nearby park's playground just ahead. She pushed her legs forward, determined to reach a place where she could finally rest. This park was her only safe haven.

As she slowed down to a walk when she neared the swings, Elsa spotted a familiar face. A small boy with hair sticking out in every-which-way squealed in delight when he caught sight of Elsa. He bounded for her and upon reaching her, wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Olaf… what are you doing here?" Elsa was not in any sort of a mood to make conversation with others; however, she could make exceptions for the boy. She'd known him well enough from babysitting him for a year to know that he couldn't possibly add to her stress. Icy blue eyes glanced up, searching for Olaf's mother.

"Olaf, where is your mom? Is she around, or did you come here by yourself again?" The boy had a habit it running off by himself. Elsa swore that one day; it would backfire on the kid when he ended up getting lost or kidnapped.

The ends of Olaf's lips lifted in a smile. "You just looked like you needed a warm hug Elsa, so I gave you one!" he piped.

Before Elsa could respond, she noticed Olaf's mother hastily walking towards them. She looked at Elsa with eyes bearing apologies and took Olaf's hand, guiding him back towards their little apartment across the street. The boy turned his head back to give his babysitter one last smile and wave before skipping back home with his mother.

"Adorable as always isn't he?" Startled by the voice, Elsa looked to her right. What greeted her was a rather disheveled looking Anna. Her signature braids were slipping out of order, and her hoodie looked like it was put on in a hurry. Her running shorts were riding up, revealing a tantalizing, freckled upper thigh. Elsa gulped.

"I-umm, you okay? I mean, after everything that happened, are you alright? Like, you didn't get cut by any glass, did you?" The strawberry-blonde's face contorted with worry for her sibling, and she took a few steps closer, stopping a foot away from her sister.

Elsa glanced at her hands. "Yes. I... I'm fine. I didn't touch any glass." Silence enclosed the two, and Elsa found the atmosphere to be almost suffocating. She played with the thought of tailing it once more when she felt a gentle grip on her wrist. Elsa fought the urge to yelp in surprise. Instead, she glanced up.

Anna's turquoise pupils were dark with worry. She bit her bottom lip, then brought her eyes up to meet her sister's once again.

"I heard from papa about what you told them. And um, although he didn't really say anything, it didn't look like he was really thrilled. Mama too, she definitely was less than thrilled to find out. Oh! But, that doesn't mean that I'm not thrilled! Wait, no. What I mean to say is that it's totally okay with me. I mean what's wrong with liking girls? As long as you love who you love I think it should be okay, and…" She sighed and tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. Elsa couldn't help but giggle at the ramble of words that came storming from Anna's mouth and at how adorable her sister was.

"Thanks, Anna." Elsa relaxed, and for the first time since she left the house, felt safe. There was a pause before Elsa questioned, "You... you're not surprised or… disgusted by me?" She removed Anna's hand from her wrist, suddenly aware of the situation once more, and opened up the gap between them.

Though hurt by the gesture Elsa gave her, Anna was undeterred. She lunged at Elsa, nearly knocking all the breath out of the older girl; her arms slip around Elsa's back, holding her in place, not allowing escape as an option. Elsa's breath hitched at the sudden physical closeness. It'd been years since Anna had last hugged her.

"Oh no, you are _not _running away again! And of course I'm not disgusted!" Anna's grip tightened, and she leaned her forehead against her sister's shoulder. "I could never be disgusted by you" she whispered into Elsa's shirt. Elsa brought her arms around the small of Anna's back, leaning her cheek on her sister's silky hair. She smelled of dandelions and sun.

"After all, we're sisters. And no matter what mama and papa say, I will be right here." Anna's pink lips curled in a child-like smile as she snuggled closer into Elsa, grateful for her sister's closeness. It'd been too long.

* * *

**AN: Well, I wonder if anyone actually stayed throughout that train-wreck. If you did, I congratulate you on your perseverance. You've got a lot; that's for sure. Thanks, and take care. I will update this soon J. **


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: Sorry to those who viewed the unedited version of this that was posted a few minutes prior. I'd forgotten a few important details and had to edit this chapter accordingly.**

She's always known that Elsa was somehow… different from most girls. It wasn't that Elsa never was in any relationship during her middle or high school years. It wasn't that Elsa's face would show not even a faint sign of interest whenever Anna rambled on and on about all the cute guys in school. No, it was something else. Elsa was a good different. She was smart; not only was Elsa book-smart, but the girl always had an air of knowing about her. She wasn't like the other girls. Maybe it was because Elsa had always been different that Anna was hardly surprised about the fact that Elsa had… a preference for girls. Rather, that fact made perfect sense.

* * *

Elsa made her way downstairs from her room, not bothering to check her sister's room on the way down. She could easily identify Anna's footsteps thumping away in the kitchen as she presumably prepared her breakfast. The blonde let her mind wander to the events of the previous day on her way down.

* * *

After finally separating from her reassuring embrace with Anna and clearing her mind a little, Elsa had decided that she didn't want to return home. No, she definitely didn't want to face their parents. In fact, Elsa had proposed that the two sisters spend the night away from home. Knowing that her sister was going to continue running away from her problems just as she always had, Anna urged her to return home. It was absolutely insane to suggest sleeping through the night on a park bench, and it surprised Anna that her usually logical sister had even come up with such an idea. She must've been scared to death.

"Elsa, I hope you don't expect me to just leave you here to spend the night." Anna crossed her arms and huffed out a breath. Her sister was being unreasonable.

Elsa's eyes darted left and right, giving hints of her unease and hesitation. "The cold never bothered me much. It'll be fine, Anna." Although the cold didn't bother her, Elsa clutched her hands to her chest. "I… don't really want to go back home yet."

Just like her sister, Elsa could be so goddamn stubborn. However, no matter how difficult the task would be, Anna knew that she had to somehow drag the blonde back home. How this was going to happen, Anna didn't know. But, it was going to happen somehow. She would even go as far as to literally wrestle Elsa back through their doorway if need be.

"I know the cold doesn't bother _you_, but I for one am freezing my butt of here. Come on Elsa, _please_ come back home. I'm not leaving until you agree." Anna stood her ground. This was her plan. She would wait it out. Of course, it was not one of her brightest plans, but at the moment, nothing else came to the younger girl's mind.

Elsa's eyes travelled to meet Anna's. They were dark blue, deep in thought. Those eyes closed for a moment while a slight sigh escaped through Elsa's nostrils. When she raised her eyelids once again, there was no inner turmoil apparent anymore. The blonde made up her mind.

"Fine, but just give me a few moments. I need to prepare." She leaned her head on her sister's shoulder, seeking comfort. Without a moment's hesitation, Anna leaned back into Elsa and weaved her fingers through her sister's bangs. Giving a soft hum, Elsa relaxed her shoulders, the last of her energy drained from her body.

Her stomach was tied in a thousand knots. It was obvious what was going to happen once she returned; there were going to be many questions asked. And Elsa wanted to do nothing more than to just go to sleep.

* * *

Looking up from the dining table and away from her phone screen, Anna gave a cute wave to her sister. After swallowing the last of her Apple Jacks, she pulled back the seat next to her, beckoning Elsa to sit. Immediately, Elsa's lips curled up in a lopsided grin, and she made her way over to the seat.

"Morning! Gee, were you lucky they weren't awake yesterday night. I swear I'm at least half deaf. Yeesh, were Mama and Papa pissed that we didn't get back till midnight. You owe me one for taking one of their howlers first thing in the morning for you. Anyway, Mama and Papa will be back in a bit. I think they went over to the neighbor's house." Anna scrunched up her hands and tapped her fists against one another; god she looked adorable when she did that. "And guess what?" It looked as if she couldn't contain herself any longer. From seeing the display of excitement that was currently her sister, Elsa could guess.

"They… aren't planning on kicking me out?" There was hesitation in the blonde's voice, but hope managed outweighed it.

"Yesss!" Anna's body wriggled side to side as she triumphantly giggled. "I told you there was nothing to worry about. In the end, they wouldn't kick out their daughter no matter how much they didn't like the idea of you being with girls. I mean, if my daughter suddenly admitted she was gay, I'd be shocked too—not that it's a bad thing, but you know I would be surprised, you know, having thought my whole life that I would end up with grandchildren and all—not that you couldn't adopt, or get a donor, or—" Anna was stopped from her excessive brain-farting by a slim index finger pressing against her lips.

"Alright, I get it Anna." Though her tone was stern, but her eyes were smiling. That's what Anna always loved about Elsa. Her eyes were just the most expressive organs (god, was Anna poetic) that she had ever seen. A giggle managed to escape through Anna's obstructed mouth, causing a rather… flatulence-like noise.

Both girls' eyes widened at the unexpected sound, and both burst into laughter, Anna with her arms clenching at her sides, and Elsa using the hand previously covering Anna's mouth to now cover her own. When the laughter died down, and the two were left a little breathless, Anna leaned forward, her face now only a few inches away from her sister's.

Elsa froze. She glanced at Anna's eyes, then down to her lips, then back up to her eyes. There was a smirk planted on her redhead sister's face, and her eyes were narrowed in an almost seductive manner, and Elsa gulped when she realized that a pool of warmth had started collecting below her stomach. "Wh-what is it, Anna?" The blonde managed to choke out her question, and at this, Anna's smirk grew even wider. In an all too excited tone of voice, her sister boomed in a sing-song voice, "Now, it's question-asking time!"

* * *

"Anna! Don't use such vulgar language! You'd think that Mama's lectures would've at least taken an edge off of your need to say… those words."

Anna rolled her eyes, leaning her back against the wooden chair and pouting her lips. Her eyebrow arched, and she crossed her arms. The younger girl had succeeded in coercing Elsa into answering questions regarding her newly-revealed sexuality. And, she managed to find out a lot. She was learning about a new side of her sister she never knew existed, and that in itself was awfully exciting. However, she'd hit a dead-end with her most recently brought-up query. "You're avoiding the question." The older girl coughed, and she swooshed the milk in her glass around, trying to think of ways to avoid answering.

"Elsa, you pinky-swore. And don't you even dare think that just 'cause we're both adults, it's okay for you to break the sacred promising of our pinkies." She raised her right pinky up as if to emphasize her point, causing Elsa to pause before finally opening her mouth.

"Fine. I... did in fact make love with a girl once." Her answer was curt, and she raised her glass to elegantly sip her milk before placing the glass back in front of her on the table.

Anna cringed at her sister's word choice. She always hated the term "make love". But, such displeasure at the term was outweighed by her newly gained knowledge of her sister's personal life. Needless to say, Anna wasn't quite expecting the answer she received. She never knew that Elsa had it in her. Not to say that her sister was unattractive (rather, she was far from that), but it never struck Anna that Elsa was… seeing anyone. Her eyebrows knitted.

"Hmmm… who is this "girl"? Is it anyone I know? Wait, are you still dating her?" Again, Anna had moved into an amazingly close proximity of Elsa's face, and the blonde allowed herself to lean back in response to Anna slowly closing in on her personal space once again.

Her eyes darted around in the familiar fashion they always darted around. "I never dated anyone before, Anna. For all I know, that girl could be living in Germany right now. I honestly wasn't even planning on sleeping with her, but I guess it was just alcohol making decisions for me yet again."

"Oh." Relief flooded over Anna. However, one question was still left unanswered. "Wait, you still didn't tell me who this girl was." She inattentively wrapped her fingers around Elsa's drink, and raised the glass to her mouth, gulping down the milk absentmindedly while waiting for her sister's answer.

Elsa looked away, cleared her throat in an attempt to stall, but faced the inevitable, and bunched her fists up. "It was…" She bit the corner of her bottom lip "Rapunzel."

In less than a second, Elsa was soaked from her face down in 2% fat free milk. Apparently, Anna didn't take it as well as Elsa would've hoped. One of the blonde's eyes opened slightly, glancing timidly at her sister. Anna used the back of her hand to wipe away some remaining drops of milk from her chin before letting out a subdued, "Our cousin?"

* * *

**AN: I apologize for saying that I would upload the next chapter "soon". That obviously was a lie. However, worry not! I am a woman of complete honestly when I say that I am planning on finishing this story 100%. Do not fear, for I will not leave you guys hanging! On a side note, there will be more Elsanna fluff next chapter, so just stay patient with me please; I assure you it will _probably_ be worth it. *btw guys, don't think that the homophobic parents thing isn't going to cause any problems, just sayin'***


End file.
